My Letters To You
by EmiCyanSayMii
Summary: "When summer began, we were all happy. Sometime later, it all disappeared...where did our friendship go?" That day I learned that my feelings were true. And that we could never fade apart, no matter how much we tried. It was a story written in these letters. A story of everyone, me, and you. Pairings: Gerita, Usuk, Giripan, Spamano, Rochu and more. Rating: T AU: human, nation, 2p


"Ludwiiig!~"

A man sitting tiredly at his desk put a hand on his head as the door slammed open. It revealed a man known as Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig's...ahem, "best" friend.

"Luddy Luddy Luddy! I'm hungry~~" Feliciano said, running over to the desk where his friend sat. He stopped at the side and stared at his friend innocently.

Ludwig looked up warily, staring at Feliciano. The two stared for a moment before Ludwig sighed and went back to his paperwork, ignoring Feliciano.

Feliciano became angry at this."Luddy!~ I want food~~" he said and glomped Ludwig, shaking him a little.

Ludwig irked at this, still ignoring the man's annoying complaints. He still looked down at his paperwork and wrote what needed to be done.

Feliciano noticed this and pouted. He got off of his friend, and walked in between him and his desk. Before Ludwig could say anything, he plopped himself in his lap.

Ludwig instantly blushed at this and began to squirm uncomfortably."F-Feliciano! What are you doing?! Get off!"

"But Luddy I'm hungry~~" Feliciano replied, looking up at Ludwig innocently with puppy dog eyes. Ludwig blushed more at this and forced himself to look away.

"I-if you're that hungry, then go make some pasta..Just don't make a mess..."

"Hehe~ Ok!~"

Feliciano got up from Ludwig's lap and ran out of the room to the kitchen. Ludwig could only stare back in shock, replacing the memory over again. He didn't know why, it just kept playing on and on. Especially Feliciano's puppy eyes. He really knew how to set a good guilt trip.

He sighed warily, looking back at his unfinished paperwork. He still had lots more to be done, and it didn't look like it was ending. His role as a nation for Europe was important to other nations, and he couldn't mess it up.

Sometimes he wished that he wasn't even a nation. He always wondered what it would be like to be a human. To live like a human. To love like one. To die like one.

He shook his head and closed his eyes from those thoughts. No, he couldn't be thinking that. He couldn't. Because deep down, everyone knew that they acted too human.

He opened his eyes and looked out the window, looking at the hot blue sky.

"It's the middle of the summer..yet it feels like it has just begun."

* * *

Feliciano hopped two steps at a time down the stairs. He landed gracefully before running off to the kitchen, ready to make his pasta meal. Hey, maybe he could make some for Ludwig! He looked hungry too, so he'll make some for the both of them!

"And hopefully he likes it..." Feliciano thought, a light blush coming to his cheeks. He stood still over the stove with boiling water for a moment. He suddenly then shook his head and dumped the dried pasta in the pot.

As he searched for the ingredients to make the sauce, his thoughts pondered on about his friend. He didn't seem very comfortable when he plopped into his lap like that. In fact, he blushed.

Feliciano shook his head again, smacking himself a few times on the head. "Idiota Idiota Idiota! Stop thinking such things!" He growled angrily before gathering up the ingredients and chopping them up.

He didn't know why he was so angry. Or why he felt so nervous around his friend.

Maybe it was because he loved him. He loved him ever since the first day they met, which was the tomato crate incident. He didn't know why he fell for him either.

Could it be that he looked like...'him'?

Feliciano brought the chopped ingredients to the pot and dumped them in, realizing that his eyes were getting blurry. A few droplets fell into the pasta and he realized that he was crying.

He didn't know why he was crying. He just wanted to know why it hurt so much.

He wasn't a human. He was a nation. Humans are able to feel love, pain, and death. Nations..are actually the same but...does the love last? They couldn't die, get sick, or have a major injury unless something is wrong with their country.

So why was he feeling pain with no injury? Why did he feel like was going to die from this pain? Why is love so hurtful..?

Feliciano wiped his tears away and turned off the stove. He grabbed a paper and pen, writing down that he left and won't be back. He wrote the note and walked out the door, leaving the aroma of unfinished pasta in the house.

As Feliciano walked outside, he pondered on where to go and what to do. It was already five in the afternoon and he didn't know if the others were free. Almost all the nations now a days were busy. But in the beginning of the summer, they were all free and having fun.

Feliciano put a hand to his chest and clenched his shirt tightly. He wished for that pain to go away as well, the memories of them all getting along for once and not arguing.

His expression changed suddenly to a happy one. He knew the place to go. He began to run towards the bridge that lead to the forest in the mountains.

* * *

By the time he got there, it was around five forty. The sun was barely setting and he couldn't see very well. But he knew the pathway like the back of his hand, and knew where he was going.

The moon was beginning to shine as he climbed the top of the hill carelessly. He was excited because he might see someone at the secret fort they made. The G12 crew made it at the beginning of the summer, and it's been their secret UN headquarters ever since. But not everyone goes there anymore. Who knows, maybe someone will be there!

All felt was the air suddenly pulling him down.

He felt his body slip off the slightly muddy dirt path.

He felt himself lose his balance and slowly fall down the hill.

And he felt his head bump into something before his breath was overtaken by water.

And his vision went black.

* * *

**Yay I'm done with the first chapter! I honestly put my heart in this, I'm so excited for this story!**

**You might be thinking "What the hell why aren't you working on OSC what's wrong with you?"**

**Well let me explain.**

**I haven't given up on OSC yet. I just lost my inspiration on it. I got writers block but I haven't given up on it yet. So while I try to get it back, I want to work on a story where I will not give up on it, put my pride and love into it, and it turns out to be successful where I become proud of each chapter I write.**  
**I am sorry if you are mad at me for not making more OSC. I truly am. But I just don't know how to start it off without making it cliche or sounding stupid.**

**Now that that's out of the way, onto other things!**

**Yes I want to work on this story and our my love into it! I am so excited! The main pairing is GerIta but there are many more along the way!**  
**This is a tale about love and friendship, what's right and what's wrong. Ufufufufu I can't wait!**  
**I am also making a MMD series called Dear Ludwig! I am currently working on the opening but you can look for the episodes on my YouTube channel!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.**

**I hope you are able to enjoy this series with me, and support me along the way! I love you all!~**

**-3B**


End file.
